A Flash of Red
by mcstilinski
Summary: Lydia makes her way over to the Hale loft uninvited, to help Cora finish their chemistry homework. Lydia loves teasing Cora because she knows Cora likes her (sorry im really bad at summaries, its good i promise) Cora x Lydia


It was all a huge blur. That's all it was. One second she was kissing her, and then she wasn't. One second she was there, and then she wasn't. It didn't feel real? Was it real? Yes, Cora definitely felt something. And that whisper that made her skin shiver and her heart race because the words spoken weren't lies. It wasn't a lie. What happened was real. Very real. Cora could still feel her skin brushing against someone else's, but she was still lingering in the moment. She felt an icy shiver run up her spine. She remembered everything. And that flash of red…

EARLIER THAT DAY

"No, no way. You've got to be kidding, right?" Cora asked, opening the door

"Oh, unfortunately sweetheart, I'm not kidding," the redhead replied, with a cold look on her face, "You know the deal. If I have to be paired with you for chemistry, half the work load is yours. And were finishing the homework Mr Fischer assigned us. Tonight."

Cora groaned. Lydia walked into the Hale loft and made her way over to the dark blue couch. Cora shut the door and followed Lydia.

"Ok, yeah, but you don't just show up to my house, uninvited. God, you're lucky Derek isn't here."

"Honey, I would still be here if Derek was. Plus, I know you like me so why hide it? I mean, everyone does so I understand." Cora's cheek flashed red and she became flustered. She quickly composed herself.

"Whatever, Martin. At least call me before you come next time."

Lydia made a fake gasping noise, "There's gonna be a next time? How exciting!"

Cora growled, and bared her human teeth, "Watch it."

"You're like a puppy, and I can't believe you just growled."

Cora rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch. Lydia sat down next to her, throwing a packet of chemistry questions on Cora's lap. Cora groaned.

"I'm too tired to continue arguing with you. Let's just finish this so you can leave." Cora said, her voice raspy.

"Good, and _sweetheart, _as if you want me to leave." Cora huffed and rolled her eyes at Lydia, in true Hale style.

Lydia and Cora got through most of their chemistry homework, with occasional bicker, and a few _sweetheart's_. They were almost finished when Cora stood up.

"I need a break. I'm getting a drink, want anything?" Cora asked.

Lydia fluttered her eyelids and made a fake smile, "Only you, sweetheart." Cora rolled her eyes.

"Cut it, Martin." Cora walked into the kitchen, leaving Lydia on the couch. Thoughts were racing through Cora's mind. Most of the things Lydia said were true. Cora loved having Lydia here, and Cora liked Lydia. A lot. And she liked the constant bickering that they did way too much. Cora was brought back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Cora, hurry up. Honestly, were almost done," The redhead snapped. Cora grumbled. She poured herself a glass of water and made her way back to the lounge. She placed the glass on a coaster on the coffee table. Lydia traced her fingers up Cora's arm, teasing the hell out of her. It made Cora's skin shiver. Lydia smirked, knowing how Cora felt about her.

"Alright sweetheart, let's get back to work." This time it was Cora using Lydia Martin's trademark word.

Lydia took her hand off Cora's arm, "Now that's what I like to hear." They continued to work, Cora asking the occasional question. I mean, it was chemistry. Cora had no idea about chemistry. She just took the damn class so she could be near Lydia. While they worked, Cora couldn't help but notice Lydia's right hand fingers drawing patterns on Cora's thigh. Cora knew that Lydia probably didn't even realise she was doing it. But, god, Cora loved it.

To Cora's displeasure, within ten minutes they were finished their chem homework, and Lydia's fingers were no longer making patterns. Cora faked a groan.

"Finally," she said, "You can go home."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, sweetheart." Lydia snapped back.

Lydia stood up from the couch, picking up the packet of work and putting it in her Prada handbag. "How much can she fit in that thing?" Cora thought.

They began walking to the door. Cora opened the door and Lydia stepped outside.

"Well, tonight has been fun, don't you think?" Lydia asked, sarcastically.

Cora rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, I couldn't imagine what else I could be doing on a Thurs-" Before Cora could say anything else, she was interrupted by Lydia Martin's lips on hers. Lydia's arms were wrapped around Cora's neck. Cora kisses her back and she wraps her own arms around Lydia's waist, pulling her closer towards her, if that was possible. Their lips were moving in a fast rhythm and their lips moulded together. Lydia ran her hand through Cora's hair, getting tangled in it. Her hands then made their way to Cora's face, deepening the kiss. Lydia then pulled back, her hands still cupping Cora's cheeks. They were both breathing fast.

"I knew you liked me, _sweetheart_." That made Cora just about melt, and she rolled her eyes, followed by a smile.

Lydia took her hands off Cora's face, and Cora took her own arms from around Lydia back to her sides. Lydia was about to leave but she leaned into Cora.

"And I like you too." Lydia smiled and Cora's eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. Thoughts were racing through Cora's brain. She listened to Lydia's heartbeat when she said those words and she wasn't lying. She could hear Lydia's high heels clicking along the ground, getting softer and softer. Cora smiled. She opened her eyes and saw Lydia making her way into her car. Everything was perfect, and she lingered on the moment for a while after that, standing on her front porch, smiling like an idiot. What just happened to her felt like a dream.


End file.
